Adopted Rose
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: The Dragimor's Adopted Rose after finding out her living conditions, but it isn't clean sailing. The Dragimor's are friends with Rose's Birth Parents. Rose doesn't feel loved and she has secrets that are reviled through out- R&R I do not own VA
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked to a club that my friend worked at. It was like a pool hall thing but sold alcohol, and that's just what I need. My name Is Rosemarie Hathaway, but everyone calls me Rose, and you will too. I am fifteen going sixteen in a few days. I've been moved from foster home to foster home since I was about three months old. My parents never wanted me, that's for sure, they never visited and my compiler said that they did, but if they did, then the would off come to see me years ago, right?

I sighed as I saw Adrian behind the bar. He came over to me and smiled.

"What can I get you, Rosie?" I've been on my own for about four years now. I ran fro my foster home because the dad was an abusive bastered, well to me anyway. I didn't get in contact with anyone from that life, and Adrian helped me by giving me money for a hotel room. He was like a brother I never had.

"Vodka? Beer?" I said hopefully but he rolled his eyes, placing orange juice in front of me.

"Your still fifteen, you shouldn't even be here." he sighed as he looked at me closely. "or drinking." I shrugged.

"Don't see the harm." I walked out of the club then, and was going to take a shortcut home, through an ally way. But that's when I heard a scream and a cry.

I don't know what made me, but I ran to the source of the cry. I saw a rich girl with blonde hair and green eyes and a snaky boy standing over her, hitting her. I jumped at the guy, knocking him away from the girl and winched when he slapped me.

"You little bitch!" he yelped and tried to backhand me but I flipped him over and smashed his head on the ground and punched his face until he was unconscious. I then ran over to the girl and sighed, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded and winched. I pulled her up and let her lean on me and signalled a cab. The driver helped put the girl in the car and he sped off to the hospital. I tried handing him my last ten dollars, but the driver refused and helped me take the girl out of the car and I ran into the emergency room.

The doctors took her off me and helped her. Then they turned to me and asked what happened and who was she, but I shook my head because I didn't really know. At about six in the morning the girl was allowed to go, and we got in a cab and she told the driver her address. When we came to a stop, I tried not to winch as I gave the driver my last few dollars. I helped the girl up the steps of her house.

Wow, she was RICH!"I'm Lissa, by the way." I smiled and looked at her.

"Rose." I knocked on the door and a butler opened the door and allowed us in and a tall woman that looked like Lissa, came running down the hall.

"Sweetie? Where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't com home last night!" se enfolded her daughter in a hug.

"Sorry Mom, but I was attacked, and Rose helped me." Lissa's mother looked over at me.

"Thank you." she said her eyes filling with tears. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"No need." I said figuring a way I was going to be able to go home.

"At least let us drive you home." Lissa insisted. Halleluiah. I nodded my head and we drove to my home. It was half eight by the time we got there.

They followed me to my crappy room.

"I'm sorry for the crap-iness of the room, but it's all I can afford." I had to bump my door open and I let them in. it was dirty and ugly and I slept on the cot instead of the bed because it was filthy. Lissa and her mother looked at me.

"You live here?" Lissa said almost fainting. I nodded and offered them to sit on the cot but the shook their head.

"Yea, since I was twelve." I sighed.

"And your…" Lissa asked.

"Fifteen."

"You've been on your own for Four five years?" Lissa's mother exclaimed. "Where are your parent?"

"No I've been on my own all my live. And my parents?" I shrugged 'cause I didn't know where they were.

"Where are they?" asked Lissa.

"I don't know, I've been in foster care since I was three months." I shrugged as if to say 'no big deal'.

"Where are your foster parents?" Lissa asked me.

"I ran away." I shrugged and sighed.

"At least let me give you a home, Rose. You deserve that, and we owe you." I looked at the woman and smiled, almost laughed.

"I have a home."

"no you have somewhere to live, but that's not a home, Rose. A home is were your loved and are cared for." I shrugged and so allowed them to pick up my single rook sake and picked it up and threw it into the trunk of the car.

"I'm so happy your staying with us Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we got back to Lissa's house. Mrs. Dragimor, or Rhea, and she told em to call her, told me to get a shower and to get dressed after Lissa showed me my room. After I did as I was told, we got into the car and drove to the mall.

"Rhea, you don't have to do this." I said in the car. She wanted to buy me a wardrobe full of brand new clothes. I didn't want them to waste their money on me and they knew it.

"Rose! Stop being stubborn." she laughed.

"My full name is Rosemarie." I said looking away, embarrassed. "but everyone calls me Rose, I don't like Rosemarie, it was my fathers grandmothers name, and I don't want any reminders of my _parents._" I said parents sarcastically. They looked at me.

"My full name is Vanilisa." Lissa said and I laughed.

"Well my full name is Rhea." said Lissa's mother and we al laughed and began shopping. Lissa got me jeans and skirts and dresses, and boots and heels and sneakers and converse and tank tops and baby doll tops.

"We should head home girls." we nodded and drove back to the house. Lissa came up to my room and told m to get dressed for dinner and I did. I put on a loose red dress that came to mid thigh and black heels. I meet Lissa with her hand raised to knock. I smiled and she took my hand and dragged me to the stairs were we meet two men.

"Rose this is My dad and bother Ander." she smiled but I kept my eyes on Lissa's father, but looked away soon.

"Nice to meet you Mr Dragimor." I held out my hand like I was told I had to do, but kept my eyes on the floor. I saw him look at me funny but smile.

"call me Eric." I nodded my head and smiled and followed the down the stairs. When Rhea told us all to sit, I still stood looking at Eric.

"you can sit." he said pointing to the empty seat. I nodded my head and mumbled 'thank you.' and when ever the conversation was directed at me, I looked at Eric who looked at me funny.

I looked down at the food an it looked so good. I haven't eating in weeks, because I couldn't afford it. I took one bit of the meat and felt sick. My tummy wasn't used to rich food like this. I held my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom in my room.

When I ran I heard a "I'll go after her." and a "is my cooking really that bad?" I was pucking up in the toilet when a hair of big hands rubbed my back and held my hair back. When I finished and turned around I closed my eyes, waiting for an impact to come but it never did. Eric just looked at me.

"Why aren't you hitting me?" I asked shocked. He looked taken aback.

"I wouldn't harm anyone." I looked at him. "why do you always look at me for permission every time your asked something?" I looked at him but looked away.

"My last foster day would tell em to always ask his permission for everything and if I didn't, I would get hit." I shrugged and Eric did the last thing I expected anyone to do. He hugged me. I flinched back a bit, but hugged him tight soon after.

"What else did he do to you?" he sounded worried and kind, I sighed

"He would, touch me and make me feel dirty, and he would starve me. I looked away fro Eric and his grip tightened around my body. I rested my head on his chest.

"he wont hurt you again, ever." I smiled and for the first time ever, I fell asleep feeling loved and safe.

The next day was Monday. The school was opened for after the Easter Holidays. Mr and Mrs Dragimor, took me to the school to get some forms to fill out, and they called my foster Consoler. I wasn't looking forward to the forms I had to fill out, and when we went home, I went into the living room to write out forms of my resent education and what not **(I haven't got a clue what you write so I'm winging it)**. three hours later I could hear whispering from the behind the closed door.

"It's been three hours, lets just see what she's written."

I looked down at the blank sheets in front of me, ones I was meant to write. I was meant to write and essay on my life and about what school I was in and stuff like that, but it was blank. When the door opened, I grabbed all the sheets and held them close to my chest. Rhea and Eric walked in smiling.

"can we see what you've written?" asked Rhea with a smiled and I hung my head in shame and in embarrassment., but shook my head.

"Come on!" Eric laughed. "it can't be that bad." he pulled the sheets from my small hands into his big ones. He looked down at the marks I made with the pen, trying to write. Eric looked back up to me. He took out a blank piece of paper and put it in front of me.

"Write your name." he challenged and I sighed, grabbing the pen, and just held it on the page, no letters forming. "You can't write can you?" he asked and looked at me and I shook my head in shame.

"Rhea, call the school and tell them Rose will be in a few days later then anticipated." rhea nodded and left the room. "Why can't you write?" I shrugged.

"I was changed from foster home to foster home and back again. They families never took me in long enough to teach me how to write, and most didn't care." I shrugged and Eric looked at me.

"Well, looks like I get to teach someone hoe to write." I looked at him.

"You'd do that for me?"

"id do anything for you. Your like another daughter, I wanted." I smiled and he helped me write and I'm sure Rhea was looking in and smiling.

I was able to go to school. I was getting closer to Eric and he really helped me with my writing, now I was able to write and he even joked saying my writing was better then his writing. I smiled at him when he said that. I woke up with my alarm beeping and groaned and turned over.

"Rose?" a knock on the door woke me up fully.

"I'm away." I declared and walked to my shower. I jumped in and when the water turned cold I jumped out and sighed. I scrubbed my teeth and washed my face and walked out into my room in my towel and walked to my closet. I grabbed my black Mini skirt, red tank top that hung my curves, my black leather jacket and red heels. I did my make up with eye liner to make my eyes big and did smoky eye with my favourite cherry lip gloss. I blow-dried my hair and put it into a messy fishtail plait with smaller bits of my hair coming loose. I walked down the stairs to get breakfast with rest of the family. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Wow, Rose, you're smoking." I laughed at Lissa as she approved of my outfit and Andre grunted 'Hot'. Mr Dragimor looked like an over protective parent.

"Is that appropriate? I mean your fifteen and - and." Rhea took his hand and gave him a look that clearly said, 'stop being over protective.' I sat down and ate breakfast, but only a small bit. I let Eric explain to Rhea why I don't eat much, but since I've been here, I've been eating more and more, but I wasn't hungry this morning.

"be careful!" Eric called as we walked out to Andre's car but Eric held hi back and I heard a "watch out for her." I knew he meant me and I smiled, and my eyes filled. He was so caring and protective, like - _Don't think his name, you'll cry. _I sighed and hopped into the car.

I was the youngest. Ander was seventeen and Lissa was already sixteen and I was going sixteen today, but I didn't tell the Dragimor's that, they wouldn't care, maybe they would, but that's what I thought up 'till I was four, then I stop saying it was my birthday.

We got to the school and Andre stopped, looking in the rear-view mirror to get a look at me.

"Nervous?" he asked and I nodded and he smiled.

"You'll be fine." Lissa said getting out of the car, and Andre followed he. I took a deep breath, grabbed my shoulder bag and stepped out of the car. Every eye was one me and I smiled. I closed the door and walked over to Lissa.

"Com meet our friends!" Lissa laughed as she took my hand and lead me over to a group of people, but I was stopped.

"Just because your friends with a popular, doesn't make you one." said a bitch with raven black hair. I rolled my eyes and took a step, but she stepped back too, blocking my way. "and don't even think about going after Dimka. He's mine, you little bitch." I was about to slap her in the face for calling me a bitch, but I took a deep breath, because I didn't want to leave here, I wanted to live here.

"Look, I'm not here for boyfriend or friend or-" I looked down at the girl and her friends "Talk to sluts, okay? I'm here because I'm meant to be here, so if you don't mind." I walked through the bitches and heard everyone gasp, as I just continued to walked but stopped.

"Don't even think about it." I said to the bitch, I could hear her breathing as she was walking behind me ready to hit me. Everyone gasped again, but I just walked off and walked over to Lissa.

"You just told that…" Lissa started but couldn't finish.

"Bitch? Slut? Whore?" I asked and Lissa laughed and so did everyone else.

"Rose, this is Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Christian-"

"Your boyfriend?" I cut her off and heat ran to her cheeks and I smiled. "Yep, defiantly."

"Hey! Where D?" asked Eddie. Everyone shrugged and shook their head. "Rose, you'll die when you see him, you could date him." Lissa cocked a brow. "yep defiantly. I like the way I think." I laughed as the bell rang. Everyone went different ways and I went to the office, to get my time table.

"Hi." I said to the receptionist. "I'm new and was wondering if I could get my time table?" I asked shyly. The woman nodded her head.

"Yes, dear, what's your name?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway." I said and she handed me my time table and I sighed.

_First Period: Maths - Ms. Scott. Maths Building. _

_Second Period: English - Mr Tanner- Lector room 4_

_Third period: Classical Studies - Ms Smith, Room 4 main building __**(for those who don't know Classics is the study of Greek Gods and Goddess, and about Ancient land of Pompeii and Roman Army and Epic Poems. Its like history and religion of Myth and Legions.) **_

_Small Break. _

_Forth Period: History Mr Alto, History Building. _

_Fifth Period: Art- Mr Wolve - Art room_

_Lunch_

_Sixth period: Homeroom_

_Seventh Period: Music- Mrs Tanner- Music room. _

_Eight Period: Gym- Mrs. Mazer- Field. _

I sighed looking at the map at the back of the timetable so I could find the Maths building. I sighed as I got to the door and walked in.

"is this Maths with Ms Scott?" I asked breathlessly, I had ran here in hopes of not being late to class. The teacher nodded and I walked up to her and handed her my slip and she told me to sit in the empty seat at the back off the class.

"We have a new student today class, introduce yourself." smiled Ms Scott nicely, I sighed and stood.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but you'll call me Rose, not Rosie, not Rosemarie, just Rose." I sat back down. "Tell us a little about yourself."

I stood again."I'm trained in combat. I can fight, and am not afraid to teach people lessons. I sometimes train with Cops so don't mess with me." I sat back down but the teacher was looking at my name or something on a sheet she is looking at.

"What does the A and M stand for?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know what they meant. I listened to what she was talking about but zoned out and looked out the window. Classes came and went and I soon found myself in the lunch room, getting grub and stood there looking around for Lissa. I soon spotted her and walked over to her table and heard people gasp, but ignored them.

"Hey." Lissa smiled and I did too, and as soon as I got to the seat I sat.

"Rose, this is Viktoria, you did meet her this morning." I smiled at her but slowly my lips fell.

"Viktoria, what?"

"Belikova." she said with a smile, and then she groaned. "She needs a mental check." I looked to where she was offering too and saw a familiar face, _Dimitri._

"Want my help?" I asked and smiled evilly, and her eyebrows went over her hair line.

"What do you propos?" I smiled again and walked over to the table Dimitri was sitting at and by his body langue I was assuming by force. I went up and without saying anything, I kissed his lips lightly, and walked away. I was my lips gloss with my finger as I sat back down at the table I was sitting at first.

"What was that meant to do?" everyone laughed, but I put up my fingers. _one, two, _A necklace was place around my neck and a deep Russian voice whispered in my ear,

"jailbait." _three._


	3. Chapter 3

"Russian Jailer." I replied and he lent down and whispered in my ear, load enough for only this table to hear.

"Happy Birthday." I sighed and leaned into him.

"You remembered." I laughed and he smiled, latching his lips with mine and pulled me close.

"You two know each other?" Lissa asked shocked, but there was hurt in er voice to.

"yea, four years ago when I was eleven going twelve I lived around where Dimitri lived and he go me out of my shell of no friends, but I had to leave because I got kicked out of that house." I looked at Dimitri.

"And I ended up running after the train." I laughed.

"So she's the girl you've been moping for these past years?"

"Aww, you've been moping me?" I laughed ad snuggled into Dimitri. Everyone smiled at us. Then the bell rang. We all got up but I stopped in my tracks.

"Rosemarie? I was so worried about you." I snorted, _yeah right_. A big hand caught my wrist out of Dimitri's hand and I flinched back.

"Let go of me." I said. I knew I sounded scared and I could see Lissa's face fall, but Dimitri was beside her and I was being pulled away from the people and out onto the parking lot.

"Thought you could get away from me did you?" he said when he was sure no one was around. He hit me in the shoulder and stomach, sending me down to the ground coughing.

**Lissa POV**

Rose was being dragged by that man. I was getting worried because I seen the way she froze and flinched when he touched her or even looked at her. This might be her old foster ad, but Rose was scared, which meant, he wasn't a very nice man, because she was tough, and I only known her a few days, nearly a week.

I got out my phone and dialled my Dads number, he might be at work, but its only half an hour away fro here, and he'd come if I tell him Rose might be getting hurt, he would do anything for Rose, and I was getting a bi wiry because they were very found of Rose, and I wondered why. Not that she's bad or anything, but they act like they know Rose, or something.

"Eric Dragimor specking." he obviously didn't look at the Caller ID.

"Daddy, you have to get to school fast." I sounded panicky and I really was.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he sounded worried.

"A man took a hold of Rose and was dragging her out of the school's lunch room." I was close to tears as I ran after the man and Rose, and was closely followed by Andre, Dimitri was being dragged but Tesha somewhere.

"Vanilisa! Do you know the man?" I heard my father get of a chair and was running down a hall, with people calling after him.

"No, but Rose seems too, she looks really scared." my father muttered under his breath.

"Stay safe, you and Andre, stay safe, I'm on my way." and he closed his phone, ending the call. that's when I got to the parking lot and stopped causing Andre to bump into me and push me to the ground.

**Rose POV**

My stomach hurt and so did my shoulders. I knew I could stop him from hitting me, but I was too traumatized from what he did to me when I was ten. I would never forget, but I learned to move on with it. I should be able to stop him, I just couldn't. so he continued to hit me for another ten minutes before he stopped..

"Well looky here." his voice evil and laced with alcohol. "A little friend." he continued. I lifted up my head and looked at who he was looking at, and my blood ran cold.

"Lissa get-"

"Lissa is it?" he continued to walk toward her. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Leave her alone Dude." that was Andre, stepping closely to Lissa.

"Now, now, son, she wants to play." he punched Andre out of the way. "So left her play." he backhanded Lissa, and she went to the floor, crying her eyes out, and holding e cheek where he had hit her. Something in me snapped just then. I got up, despite the pain, and knocked into Will, knocking him to the ground with a grunt.

"You little bitch." he slurred and punched my eye. I was s going to have a black eye. Andre was scrabbling up and ran inside, seeing that I wasn't going to let Will hit Lissa again, to get help.

"Don't touch her!" I snapped and punched his nose, causing a big _crunch _sound to be heard, indicating that I had, indeed, broke his nose. "Hitting me, I let you, because I was ten." I punched Will again. "You touched me, and did other things to me because I was only ten!" I punched his face again. "But you will not touch my friend!" I punched him again, but he grabbed my hand and spun me around, kicking me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me and sending me to the ground.

Cars came screeching to a stop in front of the school, and out came cops and then Eric. Will put his hands around my neck and pulled me in front of him as Lissa ran to her father and he hugged her hard. Andre came out with some Teachers, but students, hearing the sirens ran out too.

"Let the kid go!" called one of the cops, I recognised him, he helps Johnny, My foster consoler, with me. He helps me train when I was running away and things. He sounded worried, but the grip tightened around my neck and I coughed, clawing his hand off of my neck, with no success.

"Mr. Nolan!" Johnny had grabbed the megaphone off of George, the cop. "Just let Rosemarie go." Will grunted and tightened his grip. I wasn't getting any air and I was starting to see black.

"Rosemarie, are you okay?" asked Johnny. I nodded my head as much as I could, until the grip tightened around my neck, and I could breath any longer. I took my foot up and stomped the heel down on his toes and his grip loosened enough for me to gasp and get air into my lungs but the hand gripped me again.

"You little Bitch." he snarled into my hair and tightened the grip of his hand tighter and tighter. There was a loud sound of a gunshot, and I felt something warm on the back of my top, then Wills grip of my neck loosened, and he fell on top of me. I went down with him, but didn't have the energy or strength or breath in me to move. My eyes were closing.

"Rosemarie! Rose!" I heard the familiar voice of Johnny. I hear footsteps coming my way and Will is dragged off of me and I try to stand but fall back down. "Stay down, Rosemarie." he whispered as men were putting a mask on my face and was putting me on a stretcher. "Stay with me Rosemarie, stay with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric POV**

Rose was rushed to hospital and we were all waiting for her to wake up. She wasn't badly injured. Before we left I saw her mother look after Rose worriedly and know here was Rose's parents looking at me and Rhea.

"is she okay?" Janine asked. Her eyes red from crying for her daughter. Rhea walked over to her and put her arms around her friend.

"She's fine, she just wants parents to love her." I looked at Abe.

"We had to, it was are only chance at keeping her safe." I almost laughed.

"safe? Safe? Look at your daughter! When Rhea found her, she was living by herself since she was twelve years old, in a crappy motel room that was unhygienic. She had no money and hasn't eaten in a few days." I looked at Janine. "She couldn't even write."

They looked at me.

"When she's eighteen, you tell her, or we will."

I turned to look at Rose through the window.

**Rose POV**

I woke up t whispering and a big hand squeezing my hand. I smelt him and I knew who it was, ad gripped his hand tight, and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, your awake." I smiled weakly.

"Hey." I sounded horse and I sighed.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Lissa attacked me and I smiled at her and did the best laugh I could. Dimitri got me a glass of water. **( I don't know why, but I'm fussy with water, I can only drink water from my house taps, no one else and they come from the same place :/) **

I could see Eric, he was outside the window and I smiled as he waved at me.

"Great Sixteenth!" I yelled as best as I could and everyone laughed.

**Two years later**

I loved Eric and Rhea with all my heart. I was standing in the shower washing and shaving for tonight. It was my eighteenth and because we didn't get to celebrate my sixteenth, we were going out to a restaurant to celebrate. School is brilliant. I have been getting along great and know I'm going to pass all my finals. Dimitri and I were stronger then ever and he wants me to go meet his parents. He already graduated with him being to years older then me. I sighed and got out, scrubbing my teeth clean and putting on my make up and dong my hair, I put on a strapless dress that came mid thigh. It as a deep purple and I put on black heels and my birthday present from Lissa, which was a charm bracelet. I wouldn't let anyone get me a necklace because I wouldn't wear one, only the one Dimitri gave me, and the locket I always had since I was but into foster care. It was the only source of love I could tell my parents had for me. I wouldn't open it and I never did, I didn't really want to see what they looked like.

"Rosemarie!" called Rhea from downstairs. I took one more look in the mirror ad walked down the stair to meet everyone.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Mazer." I smiled and hook their hand. Mrs Mazer was my gym teacher and I learned that they were life long friends with Rhea and Eric. They smiled at me and the door bell rung.

"I'll get it." I annoyed and went for the door. Lissa and Andre was in the kitchen getting some snack and when I walked away I heard.

"She's eighteen, you have to tell her Janine and Ibraham." I looked back but just shook my head and walked to get the door. I opened it to reveal Mia, Christian and Dimitri. I smiled and hugged Dimitri and let everyone in.

Dimitri held my hand as we walked into the living room, and Christian went to Lissa, and Mia to Andre. when we walked into the room, I saw Mr Mazer's eyes go down to Dimitri and mine hands and glare as if he could will it off, but Mrs Mazer bumped him and he looked away. No one else noticed.

We were all laughing over our meals.

"I was five okay!" I laughed. I was telling them about what I got up to when I was in foster care. I had loads of stories and they were all funny ones.

"Do you ever wish you met your parents?" asked Mrs. Mazer. The question took me off guard, but I answered honestly.

"Honestly, yea I do. I have so many questions I want to ask them, questions that they only have the answers to." I smiled sadly. I saw Eric give he Mazer's a look as if to say 'see'

"what would you ask them?" Lissa asked me with a squeeze of the hand.

"Why they abandoned me." I looked down. "I always wondered if I was a really bad kid or if they hated me or if they couldn't handle me, I just need to know why because I always feel it's my fault. I feel like they never loved me." I shrugged. The Mazer's looked pained.

"They don't hate you." said Mr Mazer and I snorted.

"If they didn't hate me, then whey haven't they tried to find me for eighteen years." I looked up. "I would do really bad things to get sent back to the Foster House for unwanted kids. I always did bad things because I didn't want to stay there in case thy came back for me. You know because that's where they left me." Dimitri squeezed my leg and I smiled at him. "I gave up on that when I was twelve."

**Lissa POV**

No wonder her eyes are always dark with sadness and pain. She missed her parents an she has given up hope of ever seeing them again.

**Eric POV (after the diner)**

"You have to tell her!" I whisper yelled at Janine and Abe as the kids walked to the cars.

"We know." I looked at them and they sighed.

"we wanted to go back for her, always did, but I don't regret leaving her there. She was safe there." Janine looked pained when Rose was telling us her story.

"Well she's eighteen, you promised us when she was born that you would tell her everything once she's that age, and if she wasn't with us, you'd go looking for her." I growled and walked off leaving them looking at my back.

**Rose POV**

Everyone was still in bed to bed, but I couldn't sleep so I pulled on some fluffy slippers as the morning sun filed my room and walked down stairs to get a snack, but stopped when I heard voices from the living room. The door was closed but was still agar so I could hear the voices. I was going to go back up stairs, but stopped.

"Rose is your daughter." that caught my attention and I walked closer, looking in the door to see who he was talking to. Mr and Mrs Mazer was in the room, looking at Eric and Rhea.

"I know Rosemarie is our daughter!" my hands went to my mouth and tears fell from my eyes.

"Tell her!" Eric all but yelled, but Rhea, caught his arm and looked towards me. All their eyes fallowed hers and landed on me. I dropped my hands from my mouth and ran. I ran out the front door and into the cold morning sun, I wouldn't disturb anyone from sleeping so I ran to the trees and hid there.

**Eric POV**

"Rose!" I yelled after her and ran after her, but I lost her. I walked back into

The house and slammed the door. Janine was crying on the sofa and Rhea and Abe had their arms around her. Rhea looked at me but I shook my head and looked out the window, waiting for Rose to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

I just sat on the bench along the road when it started to pour. The sun was setting and I was hiding in the trees beside a lake I found, a long way away from anyone. I pulled my legs to my chest and placed my head on them an wrapped my arms around my legs. I was cold, wet and hungry. I had no money with me because I was only in my Jammies, which consisted of shorts and a light tank top. The top was white, so you could see my purple bra through it. My hair was messy and down and was being stuck to my body. I cried silently.

"Sweetie?" asked an unfilled voice. I looked up and saw a pair of icy blue eyes. I shivered. "Do you need help getting somewhere?" I shook my head and forced my voice to be strong and willed it not to brake.

"No thank you." I said standing up and my fluffy slippers connected with the mushy dirt. "I just live over the way there." I pointed to a random house that was close and the man looked at me funnily. "bad brake up." that was the only thing rushing in my head and I took off and walked towards the house I pointed too.

"Well that lad was a metal cause." he almost growled. "I'll drive you." he was dragging me into the car.

"No!" I yelled trying to pull my hand out of his grip, but a cloth came over my mouth and I tried to hold my breath, but I had to breath, and I fell unconscious.

**Abe POV**

I was pacing the floor of the Dragimor. My good friends, waiting for my daughter to walk back in the door. She found out by us arguing about it I wanted to tell her in a special way, and so did Janine. She was sitting on the couch with Rhea's arms around her small fragile body. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I fished it out.

"Mazer." I said and continued to pace, but stopped dead.

"Well, Abe, looks like your kid looks an awful lot like you, what with your eyes and hair, and Janine's nose and lips and feistiness." I growled.

"Don't you dear touch my daughter." Janine looked up at me, tears falling from her eyes.

"Well she's putting up a fight, she doesn't knew what to do when she's knocked out." he laughed ad I growled.

"How do I know you have her?"

"Rosie, Daddy doesn't believe I have you." a famine growl sounded ad the sound of a thud.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" yelled my Daughter over the phone and I growled.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"That's a bit hard to do, she has a fine body on her." I growled at hi and he laughed, and then there was a thud.

"You little bitch!" snarled Adrian. He was always trying to out smart me, get me to pay, and he knew I'd be in bits if my daughter was taken. There was a snap and an ear ripping scream. I knew I paled, and Janine stepped up to me.

"what's going on?" she whispered. I put up my hand as Adrian began specking again.

"You daughters very feisty, and I like 'em like that. She's been very bold and has to be punished." then he hung up and my blood ran cold.

"Abe?" I pulled Janine into a hug and held her tight, not wanting to let her go.

**Rose POV**

I knew he broke my wrist. The pain was horrible. I fell to the ground and he stomped over to me.

"You shouldn't have done that, you little bitch!" he backhanded me and I fell to the ground and landed on my wrist and screamed in pain. "That pain isn't gonna be the worst." he picked me up roughly and went to a bedroom and threw me on the bed.

He came after me and I tried to get away room him but he took off my shorts and top, so I was only in me underwear. I was breathing fast and he leaned down to my face and kissed me. I just stayed still playing the dead fish but he kept kissing me and licking me. I whimpered as he took the rest of mine and his clothes off.

He entered me hard, and I screamed in pain. Tears fell down my face. He just smiled and continued to do what e was doing until I felt numb and started to go lose to the darkness.

**Abe POV**

We called the police as soon as Abe got the call. The were hear now, waiting for him to call again. I was pacing and they were trying o calm me down. Janine had fallen asleep with the crying she was doing and I put her in one of the Dragimor spear rooms. I was just walking back when my phone started to ring. I ran back to the living room and the police nodded and I answered the phone.

"Your daughter is very inexperienced, but she is too hot to not,…" Adrian paused. "Play." he laughed ad I growled.

"What did you do to her!" I growled. My poor baby girl. I didn't want to think about what he was doing to her.

"Oh, you know." he paused and laughed. "just braking her in." I growled. "she's getting up, now, so round two!" I growled and the phone hung up. I looked up at the police and they nodded.

"You kept him on the phone for a long time, but not long enough. We have a rough area of were she may be, but that's it." I nodded and looked around at them and collapsed on the sofa, and put my head in my hands.

"You should sleep." Eric said as he patted my shoulder. I nodded and went to the room Janine was in and slipped into bed beside her. She sighed and I pulled her to me and closed my eyes.

**Rose POV**

I woke in pain and he was sitting beside me stroking my hair. I pulled away and punched him in the face, and grabber his shirtand put it on and ran out of the room and slapped the door. After finding a chair and to put under the handle of the door, I ran down the stairs and noticed the dried blood that was between my legs. I grabbed a cloth in the kitchen and took off the wet blood, but I heard a door open and I tried to open the front door, but it was locked.

I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and threw it at the window and I heard it shatter, but I didn't run out, I ran and hid in the cumbered.

He ran into the room soon after and looked at the window and screamed. I backed myself in the press and quickly thanked god for making me small. He ran at the back door and I sighed in relive and ran to the front door, getting a clip and unlocking the door, I ran outside and kept running.

**Third Person POV**

Rose ran and ran until she bumped into a girl, about her age, maybe one or two years younger. The girl had familiar brown eyes. Rose got up suddenly.

"Rose?" she questioned, but Rose ran, she didn't like being still, and if this girl was nice and trying to help her, or _him _she didn't want to stick around and find out which he girl was. Rose ran and ran, not stopping for anything. Only to be stopped when a car came racing to meet her.

**Viktoria POV**

"Dimitri!" I ran into my house an ran to the living room. "Dimka!" "Viktoria!" Mamma called from the kitchen.

"mama! Where's Dimitri?" was out of breath but I didn't care.

"He's over at the Dragimor's try-" I dint let her finish, I ran out of the house and ran toward the Dragimor's. As soon as I got to the door, I banged on the door loudly and repeatedly, not stopping until the door was opened but Andre.

"Vika?" I didn't stop, I just ran passed him and into the living room. "DIMIRI!" I called as I ran into the living room, panting and out of breath. "Vika? What are-"

"I saw her!" I breathed.

"Where?"

"This isn't funny!"

"IS she okay?"

"Down the street by the main road. I know it's not funny, but it was her, she ran when I sad her name! and no! she only has a shirt on and looks hurt. Her wrist looks odd too." a cop came running into the room soon after.

"She's at the hos-" no one wasted anytime. They all ran to the cars and went to the hospital, obviously braking the speed limit. Dmitri's car was the first there and he ran into the hospital followed by everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

All I could see was black stars. I couldn't remember much, only why I ran away. The Dragimor's lied to me. They knew my parents the whole time. They only took me in and were being nice to me because of my parents friendship. My parents knew what happened to me, no doubt Eric and Rhea told them. I didn't want t talk to anyone. I felt the doctors poke my and put things in my skin. I was numb. I couldn't walk, or even open my eyes, but I didn't want to, I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

I hear the door open, and feet shuffle into the room.

"She might be able to hear you, just talk to her, and she might wake up." I wanted to snort at what she said, because I could hear them. This must be what people in a coma feel like. Being in a dark room, all black, no windows, no light, just voices, and the inability to move or open your eyes.

"Rosemarie." the voice was unfamiliar, but I'm sure I heard it before.

"Baby, it's Mom and Dad." I swear, if I could move my eyes, they would be rolling right now.

"Were so sorry we gave you up, we did want you, but we just couldn't keep you." I would have snorted at that. They wanted me, but couldn't keep me?

"We always knew what happened in your life, until you ran away." that was a feminine voice. I would have laughed if I could.

"Were sorry for what you had to go through." I heard crying and a door opening, and then feet shuffling into the room.

"Hey, Rose." Lissa's voice sounded. I nearly smiled.

"Hey, sweetie." Eric's voice came.

"I made some cookies." Rhea was very nice. I smelled the cookies, I was hungry.

"Hello, Rosie!" I felt Andre lift my hand a squeeze. I wanted to squeeze back.

"Were sorry we didn't tell you about your parents sweetie." I mentally sighed.

"Hang in there okay? don't go anywhere." I would have laughed. Lips were placed on my forehead.

"Dimitri wants to see you, you've worried him sick." Dimitri? The door opened and the most beautiful voice came to my ears.

"I'll come back."

"No Dimitri, we're just leaving." the door closed and I heard feet shifting over to me.

"Roza." I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. "Can you hear me?"

_Yes, you fool!_

"What am I kidding?" he took a deep breath. "Your probably tired, so I'll go." I managed to get the feeling back in my hands then. I squeezed his hand, only for a split second, before I released and put my hand to my side again, my eyes refused to open.

"Roza?" he sounded happy? Relived even. "Roza, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." and I did I squeezed his hand and it fled from mine and ran to the door. "Nurse!"

My eyes opened a slit and I saw his face. He was looking down at me with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I love you." my mouth felt dry and my voice was horsed. Dimitri smiled at me and pushing his lips to mine.

"I love you too." before we could actually kiss, the door burst open. I rolled my eyes and growled, Dimitri snorted.

Bright ligts were being flashed in my eyes. I flinched away groaning. My eyes were still droopy. After pointless questions the nurse shooed everyone out so I could rest. Once my eyes dropped, I was asleep again.

I woke up with a terrible pain I my wrist. I was groaning in pain, and some doctor heard me, so he popped his head in through the door.

"You okay?" I shook my head and he started to poke em and check my heart beat and everything else before he got to the problem.

"Your morphine wore off. We'll give you another dose in an hour, we just need to work on the wrist." I groaned again. "You have visitor's!" I groaned louder and he chuckled. "So mighty please why don't you?" I snorted as he walked out the door and everyone came piling in.

"Keep her mind off the pain, I'll be back with her doctor in a few."

"what time is it?" yawning I smiled at Dimitri.

"It's one in the afternoon!" Lissa laughed and looked at me funny. "You've been asleep till now?" I nodded and stretched but regretted it as I winched in pain.

"Hungry?" my head shoot up to Dimitri, and a smile slowly spread to across my face.

Dimitri pulled the table on wheels over to me and poured out all inside. My mouth watered.

"That's all for her?" a shocked Janine gasped. Dimitri laughed as I shoved food in my mouth. I was on my fifth doughnut before I looked up. Dimitri chuckled and wiped my nose. I cooked my eyes to see my nose. Everyone laughed.

"What?"

Its been three weeks since I've been in the hospital and I'm happy that I'm out today. Eric was driving me home and everyone was at the house waiting on me. My arms was in a sling, my stitches were out and heeling without scaring. I looked at the house as we approached.

"You should listen to them, you know." Eric sighed as he pulled the car to stop. "They want to explain." I rolled my eyes and waited for Eric at the door. As soon as it was open, people jumped out and screamed 'Welcome Home!'. I took one look at everyone, took my bag from Eric and walked up the stairs to my room, slamming my door closed behind me, and plopping down on my bed, landing on my arm, piercing my lips to stop the scream.

There was a knock on my door, but I ignored it, grabbing the plastic cover the doctor gave me to keep my arm dry. I slid it on, undressing and walking into my shower. I let the hot water run over my body.

There was another knock on my bedroom door, which I ignored too, until the water turned cold. I got out, wrapping the towel around me and walking out of my bathroom, stopping dead and backing back into my bathroom screaming.

"What are you doing in here?" Janine and Abe both sighed.

"We need to talk."

"And you couldn't wait, until I was out of the shower and dressed?"

"We didn't know, did we?" I growled and sighed.

"Get out of my room so I can get dressed." and they did, only walking back in when I was pulling my shirt over my head.

"What?" they sat on the bed, beside me.

"Rose, we wanted you, we never wanted to give you up, but we had too." I snorted.

"It's true Rose." I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't want to give me up, why did you?"

"My job has many dangers, as does your mothers." Abe started. I listened quietly. "We made a lot of enemies in our line of work." he paused this time sighing. "If they found out about you, they would have used you against us."

"SO you gave me up so you could keep yourselves safe? Wow." "No! we did it to keep you safe! They would have killed you." I snorted.

"I can handle myself."

"Now you can." Janine sighed. "We followed ally your foster homes. We wanted to keep you safe, but we didn't want to lose you either." I sighed.

"Why didn't you send me any birthday cards then? If you knew were I was all the time?"

"We thought it would be best if we did. We would have come and tell you when you were eighteen, but the process was sped up when you ran away and Rhea found you." I nodded.

"So you left me, to protect me?" the nodded and I snorted.

"One thing you need to know." they looked at me. "I can handle myself." they laughed and hugged me and I hugged them back.

"It might be a big step then." Janine said pulling back and looking at me.

"Move in with us?" Abe finished. I looked at them and nodded. They smiled.

"Get pacing then!" they smiled. "Well leave soon." my mouth dropped open and I glared at them. They smiled and walked out of my room.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri came in and sat next to me, pulling me close to him, being careful of my arm.

"Looks like I'm moving." he looked at me funnily, but helped me get my suitcase from under the bed. I throw everything into the big suitcase on wheels. All the clothes fit in it, but I still had other tings so I robbed Lissa's one. Dimitri chuckled at me as I threw in all my make-up, finally throwing all my phone, ipod etc into my laptop bag.

Dimitri helped my bring them down stairs and everyone was looking at me.

"Looks like I'm moving."

Everyone laughed and smiled. I smiled back.

_I was finally going home! Home! With parents._

I smiled as I got into the car and drove away. Dimitri smiled at me. We were tighter then ever. He'd come over tomorrow. I smiled as my parents looked at me throw the mirror. _I'm finally home!_


End file.
